The Seach Continues
by Meraculas
Summary: The Scoobies become even more desperate after Buffy sends them something in the mail. Companion to Buffy the Renegade Vampire Slayer.


**A/N:** Companion 2 for my story 'Buffy the Renegade Vampire Slayer'. This is to be read after the chapter Halloween. Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

**The Search Continues:**

The new watcher was terrible. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce could be classified as an arrogant stuck up prat, in Giles' words. As soon as he arrived, he started chastising Giles' and his method of performing his job. He then went on to tell him of who he had let his slayer run away, and how other people, civilians, know about everything.

Giles argued back strongly by saying that Buffy trusted her friends to know that they would not let anyone know, and that they had not.

As soon as Wesley had finished scolding Giles, he began training Faith so that she never really had a chance to breathe.

That was about a month ago. Currently everyone, including Angel, Joyce and Dawn Summers were gathered in Giles's living room. Last night, as Giles had revealed, he had received a package in the mail of a bunch of photos and a typed letter. All of which was from the missing Buffy Summers.

The note read, "Hi guys, you don't need to worry about me. I am safe and if you try to find me, you will not be able to. As you know, Halloween has just rolled around the corner. Inside you will find pictures I have taken of some friends and me on Halloween night. There should be enough for everyone to have a copy of each picture, if not I am sure Willow can scan and print you all a copy. I just want to say that I do miss you, but you do not have to worry about me. I promise. Elizabeth "Buffy" Ann Summers."

"I hadn't opened it when I saw that Buffy had sent it." He told them.

"The pictures?" Joyce asked him, desperate to see her daughter, to make sure she really did seem all right. However, to Joyce, Buffy would never be all right if she were not at her home.

"Right here." Giles said picking up a stack of envelopes with everyone's name on, there was not one for Faith, as Buffy did not know about her, and not one for Angel as she thought he was dead.

They all opened them together, Faith looking at Xander's. Cordelia had broken up with Xander not long ago and Faith jumped at the opportunity. Angel shared Dawns.

Inside were seven pictures. One had an unknown blond female in a cop's uniform. One was of a male with a demonic face dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and kaki shorts. The third one was of Buffy dressed as a vampire, the stereotype vampire. There was one of the blond and Buffy, one of Buffy and the demon guy, one of the blond and the demon guy, and one of all three. They were smiling in all of them.

"What kind of demon is that, Giles?" Angel asked looking at the ex-watcher.

"A Brachen demon I'm pretty sure." Giles replied.

"Why would she be hanging with a demon?" Faith asked, "No offence guys." She added looking at Angel and Oz.

"None taken." Angel replied.

"She looks so happy." Joyce said sadly.

"I know." Cordy agreed.

"I'll try to find where she is." Giles told them.

"I can check a return address." Willow said.

"There wasn't one." Giles responded, "I already checked."

"Alright, then what do you want us to do?" Xander asked.

"We want to help." Oz said speaking for the first time since getting there.

"Buffy's letter said that we wouldn't be able to find her." Dawn pointed out.

"We can use magic." Willow suggested.

"Yes we could." Giles said agreeing to the redheaded witch in training.

* * *

The next day, everyone met back up at Giles's apartment. 

"So…?" Oz asked.

"Buffy was right." Giles said, "I can't find her anywhere. Willow and I used magic to try to find her and it did not work. I tried finding the demon man, but with out his real appearance I couldn't do anything, and I got nothing on the blonde dressed as the cop."

"I guess she really doesn't want to be found then." Oz said speaking everyone's worst fears.

"Well, even if she doesn't want to be found, we will find her." Giles told them.


End file.
